Sea Salt and Animal Crackers
by JulietteSketch
Summary: When Chelsea moved onto the archipelago, she didn't wan to farm for a living. She'd moved onto the island to enjoy the amazing waves and the awesome fishing spots, I mean she was a surfer and a fisherwoman after all. When a certain mysterious cowboy decides he's had enough of Chelsea's lack of interest on the farm, he decides to take matters into his own hands. DxCxV
1. Moving In

When Chelsea moved onto the archipelago in spring, she want too fond of having to farm and raise animals for a living. She had moved onto the island to enjoy the amazing waves and the awesome fishing spots, I mean she was a surfer and a fisherwoman after. When a certain mysterious cowboy decides he's had enough of Chelsea's lack of interest on the farm, he decides to take matters into his own hands.

Finally, after busting my but for three years I would finally be able to move to a certain archipelago that just happened to be one of the best places to surf and fish; both of which happened to be my favorite things in the world. I'd called ahead and the owner of the islands had said that he had a few vacant houses that I could choose from…that was so not the issue.

"What do you mean that you have no vacant houses? I called you two days ago and you said you did!" I stomped my feet on the ground. The stupid hillbilly of a mayor had just told me that they had no vacant housing anymore and that the hotel had just filled up because it was fishing season and it was full with tourists.

"I do have one empty house north of here…" He mumbled, "It does need some repairs and the house might need to have the roof repaired, but it should hold up until the beginning of fall when it starts to rain."

I groaned inwardly. After being dead set on a house just a few minutes from the ocean, I would end up having to settle for a house fifteen minutes from the beach.

"It's fine." I told the bald man. "It can't be that bad." Wrong, it could be that bad.

The mayor took me a few minutes up from his house to a huge ranch and farm with a small home in front of the house plot of land.

"This is the key to your home, Chelsea. Since you are going to be living on his plot of land, I'm afraid you are going to have to restore this farm back to its former glory days." Taro, the mayor sighed. "We really need a new farmer here to produce enough food for the island. We have been having food shortages like crazy for the past few years and I think you have the ability to help us. Please?" He frowned.

Ugh, he was guilting me into this…and I was falling for it.

"I'll do my best, Taro." I smiled weakly. My dream of surfing and fishing every day of my life had also been shattered by then. "Um…How exactly do I farm and ranch stuff?" I scratched my head. I had never really done stuff that involved getting down in the dirt.

Taro shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry, I have expert farming extraordinaire Mark coming within the next few days to help you learn how to farm and the rancher Vaughn will be here next Monday to drop off some animals teach you how to care for them."

"Oh, thank you." I smiled again. At least I would have some people helping me out and teaching me the ropes of this place. "Bye!" I waved at the old man as he walked away.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was still pretty early enough to wear I could go fishing on the dock and catch myself some dinner. I opened the door to my house then went inside. The house was okay but I could see where there had been some water damage on the roof and some of the tile floors had cracked.

I would definitely be placing a call to the construction worker here to fix these little things.

I put down my suitcases and grabbed my fishing pole and set out to go to the beach. I arrived at noon. Nobody of importance was on the dock, maybe a few lone fishermen at the most. I set my stuff down and attached a lure to the hook of my rood and cast it into the ocean. I sat there for a few minutes with my rod in hand.

"If you really want to catch some fish here, I recommend you go down to that end over there." A boy, who looked around my age, pointed to the corner where all the fisher men were crowding. "Here," He took my fishing rod without asking and led me over to where to other were catching a bunch of fish. "Let me show you how it's done." He cast the line into the ocean again.

"Actually I already know how to fish." I said smugly. I wasn't going to let anybody damper my parade anymore. The guy took a good look at me and I used this time to take in his features. Soft bouncy curls were hidden underneath his purple bandana which actually completed this skin tone quite nicely. He was very tall, and I mean it when I say that. At 5'8 I tended to tower over everyone and everything. This fisherman looked like he might've actually been 5'10.

"If you're gonna stare at me like that all day you'll never catch a fish." I told him. He quickly turned around and grasped the fishing pole a bit harder. I smiled with content at myself. "Anyways, I'm Chelsea, the new farmer, I guess." I took a seat on the dock next to him.

"I'm Denny, the fisherman of this wonderful archipelago." His smile revealed his pearly white teeth that contrasted with his dark complexion in a good way. "You know, we don't get a lot of new permanent residents around here too often. Why'd you come here?"

"Actually I came here for the waves and for the fish—" Denny managed to hook a fish real fast and managed to pull it out of the water faster than I could ever pull it out. It was a decent sized fish, not the biggest I've ever seen.

"Here you go Chelsea," Denny handed me the fish and I dropped it into the cooler. "Since you are a surfer, you should teach me sometime." He smiled again. I couldn't help but smile either.

"Maybe I will."

I picked up my belongings and started on my way home.

"Wait, Chelsea!" I the fisherman called my name again. I swiftly turned around. "Where you do you live?" He asked me.

"I live on the farm on the north side of verdure island." I explained.

"That's good to know. Good night, Chels."

"'Night, Denny."


	2. Farming

"Chelsea, this is Mark. Mark this is Chelsea." Taro decided he wanted to wake me up at six a.m. Who in their right might wakes up at six in the morning? I sure don't and neither should anyone else.

"It's nice to meet you, Chelsea. I can't wait to teach you how to run this place." Mark extended his hand for me to shake. I took his hand eagerly, or as eagerly as I could at six in the morning. The sun wasn't even up for crying out loud.

"Great, let's get to work." I mumbled under my breath. I tied my hair back with a red bandana that I had brought with me.

Mark brought me over to my field and set down a bag of seeds, a hoe, and a watering can.

"Okay!" Mark clapped his hands together and I groaned inwardly. "First you have to remove all the debris from the area that you are going to plants your crops in." Mark quickly managed to clear out all the rocks, weeds, and branches in seconds.

"That looks hard." I said. He was lifting boulders and slamming them with a hammer. "I don't think I have the upper body strength to do that.

"Don't worry, Chels. You'll get the hang of it." Mark offered a supportive smile which I gladly returned. "Alright so once you are done with that you have to till the land." Mark handed me the hoe and showed me how to plow through the land.

After we plowed the land I was drenched in sweat and tears.

"I'm not made for this kind of hard labor." I groaned again.

"Hang in there buddy. We are done with the hard work."

"Finally," I muttered as we started putting seeds in the little holes and covering them up with dirt. We then sprinkled them with water. After a hard day's work we sat back in the shade of a peach tree that was already full grown on my property. "Mark, I've never worked so hard in my entire life."

Mark cracked a smile and laughed. This boy couldn't stop smiling.

"It pays off when they turn ripe and you can ship. You make quite a bit of money of it." Mark pointed out the shipping bin and told me what to do when the turnips turned ripe. Apparently with the 3x3 patches of seeds I had just planted, I would make a nice sum of money.

We spent the afternoon chilling in my rusty house. Gannon, the carpenter, had agreed to fix my leaky roof and update the interior for a very small fee. Mark had told me that my turnips would pay for the remodeling.

That same afternoon I went down to the beach to see if Denny wanted to go fishing with me. I still didn't know the best fishing areas in the islands so what would be better than getting help from the local fisherman? His makeshift home was set just a mile away from the ocean. It was an old shack of a house but it seemed to be holding up very well.

I made my way up the sandy beach and knocked on his door. Denny opened the door. He was clad in a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. He looked like he had been drying off his hair because it was still damp and wrapped in a towel.

"Hey there, Chelsea," Denny greeted me with his wide grin. "I was actually just going to ask you if you wanted to go fishing."

"Perfect! I was just going to ask you the same thing." I picked up my fishing gear to show him that I was ready.

"Just let me get my stuff and then we will head out to the dock again." I couldn't help but feel extremely happy that Denny was going to go fishing with me again. It's been a while since I'd been around someone who shared the same interest in fishing. "Alright Chels, let's go."

We walk down past the beach and onto the dock. It was the same place that we had gone to before, but Denny claimed that it was the best place to catch fish. We set down out fishing gear on the dock and took a seat with our fishing rods between our legs. I went ahead and a attached a small fish lure on the hook of my rod and cast it into the ocean.

"Have you met anyone else here, yet?" Denny asked me.

"I haven't had time to meet people yet. I've only met you, Taro, and Mark." I shook my head.

Denny picked up his things and started walking down the dock.

"Come on! Let's go introduce you to people, you need girlfriends too."

Denny took me along to go meet some of the other females on the island. None of them really seemed to really take an interest in me. Natalie seemed very rude and arrogant. Julia loved animals maybe a teeny tiny bit too much. Sabrina was too shy to even continue a conversation. Alisa never left the Mystic Islands. The only girl that seemed to even want to be friends with me was Lanna. We both shared a love for fishing, and surprisingly, surfing too.

Within a few days, I had bonded with Denny and Lanna and we had become extremely close friends. Mark had been extremely helpful with teaching me how to farm. I had made an easy 3000G with all the turnips I had shipped.

Life was actually starting to become every pleasurable. I would wake up at six to tend to my crops before it got too hot out. Then I would go fishing with Lanna and Denny near the dock. In the afternoon I would go to eat with Lanna and have a bit of a girl time. At midnight though, we would go surfing when the waves were at their best.

My life was perfect, that is, until the spawn of Satan himself came to my farm to teach me how to car for animals.

* * *

It's been ages since I've been on this site! Lol, it feels so weird to write again. Anyways, please review and leave me feedback on how I can improve. I'm slowly trying to build up the plot though. I don't want to rush into it.


End file.
